Goodbye for now
by BadassRockerChick
Summary: This story is about what Klaus and Caroline felt when saying goodbye in the last episode. We all know how Klaus feels about Caroline , but Caroline finally realizes how she feels about Klaus as well. Please review


Caroline wanted to scream after getting voice mail for the fifth time trying to reach Klaus. Damon had werewolf venom in his system and was in desperate need of Klaus's blood. But he wasn't answering. She started to feel her fear grow bigger inside of her. There was no possible way for Klaus to get to Mystic Falls in time to save Damon's life. This wasn't how Caroline wanted to graduate.

If Damon died Elena would turn her humanity off again , but this time she would never turn it back on. She would be lost forever. She looked helplessly at Stefan trying to tell him that she couldn't contact Klaus.

All of a sudden she felt a horrible amount of pain in her head. She let out a cry and held her head trying not to fall to the ground in agony. Stefan and Elena were in pain too. " Remember us Caroline?" - one of the witches that she killed asked her feeling superior over her and her friends. All of the other witches she had killed were there too. Just when Caroline thought she couldn't take the pain anymore it suddenly stopped. Someone beheaded her using a graduation hat.

" There are plenty more of these to go around. Who's next , I can do this all day." - a familiar voice said.

Could it be? Caroline turned around and was over the moon to see that Klaus was there. She smiled sweetly at him and they gazed at each other for a moment happy to be around each other. Caroline knew that they wouldn't share many more moments such as these. After all Klaus had decided to move to New Orleans. Which was fine. She wanted him to be happy.

After the entire Damon crisis was over Caroline and Klaus were standing on the school's football field. Night had fallen. The atmosphere was more than pleasant: there was a gentle summer breeze stroking their hair and the stars shone brighter than diamonds ... but not nearly as bright as Caroline , Klaus thought. How wonderful it was to be able to see her lovely smile once again. He knew that it would take a long time to be able to share a moment like this one again. He was leaving and he knew that Caroline wasn't ready to jump on a plane and follow him. Not yet. But that didn't bother him. By the time she is ready he would be king of New Orleans and they could rule together. It would be better that way.

He wasn't afraid of losing her because miraculously he knew that they would be together forever. He could feel it in every bone in his body. They were meant to be together. And he knew that Caroline was slowly starting to realize that too. He had been around for over a thousand years and that could teach a man some patience. Besides he didn't mind waiting for her ... oh no, someone like her was worth the wait. All he ever wanted was for her to be happy. And he swore to himself that he would always make her happy. She was a lot more beautiful when she smiled anyway. So he granted Tyler permission to return to Mystic Falls. And there it was. Her smile , the one he longed for since the day he had saved her life.

Caroline couldn't believe her ears. Did he really just say that or did the witch from earlier this morning cause her some serious brain damage? They would be together again. " He was your first love ... I intend to be your last." - Klaus said to her. And for the very first time he made her heart skip a beat. A tingling sensation was born in Caroline's stomach that spread all over her body. It made her knees grow weak and her hands sweat. She didn't understand it. It was different from anything else she ever felt. Then Klaus gently kissed her cheek. Caroline slightly smiled. And at that moment for the very first time she wasn't delusional about her feelings towards the original hybrid. He was right. One day she would go to New Orleans with him. Just not today. She still wasn't ready. But she would be one day. This definitely wasn't the end for them. One day they would be side by side. He really will be her last love.


End file.
